fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkness2020
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Esmerelda Fifanness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferuno Ryuu (Talk) 04:49, November 16, 2010 Tournament As you might have noticed, I have posted a guild tournament on this wikia. If you're interested go see the Guild Tournament page. This page will tell you the rules, and other necessary info on the tournament. Hope you have fun.User:Ash9876 Pink Petal Guild Do you mind if I make use of the Pink Petal Guild in my storyline The Golden Age of Magic? They wont fight any battles rather be there to add to the story via dialogue and what not. Zicoihno 04:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.....i dont mind at all. You can even use them in battles, like making them an ally of the Rosenkratz guild...you can use any of my characters that you think to be helping in battles or anything to expand the story better. Military Feel free to make some of your characters in the Fiore Royal Military. Captains, Generals etc. you can if you want to. Just make sure they are over 20.Zicoihno 14:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Death Scycle can you help me make some Commanders and Vice Commanders plus also captains and Vice captain at less can you make one for each it will be thankful if you did because I have to do lots of stuff ok and also look at death scycle and it will tell how powerful the Commanders Vice Commander Captain Vice Captain please do because I can't do this my self. ok......i will try......but im quite busy with exam right now.....you can just wait for a bit more eh.... You should make more characters, your characters are interesting.Zicoihno 05:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) hmmm...........lemme try first..... Guild Tournament Hey man, I was just wondering, if you're all set with your team for the guild tournament, then let's get started. Talk to me on my talk page.User:Ash9876 Cool, if you're all set, then we will start very soon. Also about the Fiore war you were suggesting, how about merging that in with the guild tournament, like maybe a dark guild member or something shows up and bombs the place, and then they announce a war on Fiore, I'll ask Zicoihno to help as well.User:Ash9876 PS: by the way, could you sign off your messages with your username. thanks. hmmmm......that's a nice idea....I think I'll create some more characters to be added to the plot....User:Darkness2020 Check it out Check my storylines's new chapter New Faces and a New Direction, I introduced your characters and guild. Tell me what you think and what changes I should make to your characters' parts.Zicoihno 03:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) A group reply Well, since you have stated that. You could make her someone who is in hiding and was formerly a extremely powerful sorceress, until she supposedly died? and then changed her name and identity, but still retains her power.User:Ash9876 You should actually ask Zicoihno since he is the creator of the group, not me. If you are talking about the group with the three most powerful mages on the planet ohhhh....ok... Hey so as you saw on ash's talk page I am thinking to make the group of all groups, the 3 strongest mages in the world. I was going to ask you to make a character, so I would have one then Ash and you, since we make very good characters usually. I already made mine- Raimo Vista, Ash is gonna make one as well. Now you could make a guy but sense that you favor female characters and was gonna ask you to make a girl in her 40s'. Esmerelda like Makarov and Neyo is out of her prime. Would it not be undermining the younger generations that she was still the strongest despite being notably weaker in old age? Originally I was going to ask you to make the female of the group, in their 40s' who is the strongest female mage in the world. You could modify Esmerelda or make your character a guy. Also what is your personal opinion of the idea? Zicoihno 20:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) hmmm.....thinking about your idea....i think im gonna make a new female character.....but i'll think about it later.... The strongest gathering Yo Darkness, I have made the page where you get your character for the Triumvirate(Quen Sophia) and make her head towards the destination where Danzo, Raimo and her will discuss the war. Make it interesting, and let her battle dark mages from Death Scycle, okay.User:Ash9876 Kyukyoku you can only make one person in Kyukyoku ok he can be the strongest something I don't really care but in Kyukyoku you have to make as good as a Triumvirate or if its the strongest you can make it a little bit stronger than a Triumvirate ok man User: Dmala13 ok......im gonna make one character.....but i'll gonna take some time do finish it......User:Darkness2020 Shisuke's father? So I was gonna ask if I could create the backstory on the events surrounding his dad and his death and why shisuke was adopted. It seems your not going to make him, so I was gonna ask If I could. Dont worry he will be an awesome character, and his death will interesting too. So simply can I make the backstory on him and possibly shisuke's dad as well?Zicoihno 20:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ohhh.....its ok.....I dont mind at all.....Well, I have some other plans right now....you can do whatever you want with your plan......User:Darkness2020 Check out Oden Tenshi, what do you think? The Background story is in the works.Zicoihno 01:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The Great Wizard War So thats the name, me and ash agree, what do you think? Also it's time to get it start, this how it's basically gonna work After the Triumvirate met, we should start a few battle scenes. Let's use one master page, no need to have different pages unless it's a big big fight, which would be like the last one. We can start it off having the legal guilds mobilize to go investigate areas wrecked by death scycle. Then there each team would get attacked by a squad of dark mages lead by a vice commander. After that is when the legal guilds take the offensive. I am assuming that death scycle has branch bases, so the legal guilds attack there one base per whatever team. So I guess you will be commanding Pink Petal Guild? The forces of justice fighting are Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Pink Petal, Covert task force, watcher eye, three knight guild- they're a better guild. My first scene will be with Team Natsu investigating a city being run by death scycle. So basically get a start up scene ready, so you can write it.Zicoihno 21:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok......that's not a bad name......hmmm.....lemme think for some moments......ok....Im going to make my team comprising of Shazzy, Mimiko and Shisuke.....Oh.....maybe I'll add something about Princess Diaspro too..... Deities Hey, can I make a Deity please.User:Ash9876 Hm......that's ok......hey I want you and others to create magical races that will inhabit the magical world. What do you think? User:Darkness2020 Sophillea vs Frederica Sure, that would be cool, but I suggest we finish the war, and the battle should take place in a completely different world. Is that okay with you.User:Ash9876